Empire of Yamatai wiki
50px|link=Shinsho 50px|link=Shinsho 50px|link=Shinsho 50px|link=Shinsho 50px|link=Shinsho 50px|link=Shinsho 50px|link=Shinsho 50px|link=Shinsho 50px|link=Shinsho The Greater Galactic Empire is a celestial human empire that has graciously united the once-warring human nations in Imperial Space under the Imperial Truth and Yamataian leadership in a united front against threats against pure humanity from inside and beyond, while ensuring that non-human cultures learn to accept their place beneath humanity's far superior knowledge and ingenuity. Under the divine leadership of the Empress, the last Kami on this plane, the unified and enlightened peoples of Yamatai, Jeobseon and the People's Republic, all stemming from ancient Chikyū, will one day cleanse the galaxy and prepare the Pure Land for the return of the Kami. The Purest of Humanity shall secure and defend their place as the rightfully superior race and community, even with the constant threat of insurgencies from within as well as abominable non-Humans within and outside of Imperial Space. Facing these dangers are the combined shields, spears and rifles of the Empire, the brave military of the Greater Empire. Under the Unified Calendar, the year is 2553. Under the Imperial Calendar, the year is 18. Since the end of the Secession Wars, 315 years have passed. As Pure Humanity stretches outwards to claim more rare inhabitable worlds and exterminate the Mistakes of Izanami, the Empire of the Rising Suns will make its presence felt in the wider galaxy once more. And how that presence will be felt. Explore Imperial Space Did you know? *The Type-3 utility vehicle has been in continuous production, and use, since 2203? Featured Ship -''Spear of Amaterasu'', Yamatai-class heavy battleship Spear of Amaterasu (高天原槍) has been in service since her launching in 2543, as one of the latest and most modern warships to join the Yamatai Imperial Navy. With only 10 years of service, the Spear, as it is known candidly by its crewmembers is a very young ship by the standards of the Imperial Navy. However, she has already undergone 26 combat actions against rebel and non-human insurrectionists within Imperial Space during this time, including 19 ship-to-ship actions and 7 accurate planetary bombardments. The Spear of Amaterasu has 14 confirmed capital ship kills and has won numerous awards, including the Imperial Navy Valiant Ship Award. Unfortunately, she has been damaged in her most recent combat against non-human forces, and is currently undergoing repairs at Hirasaka. FAQ (OOC) *What are those weird symbols (15px|link=Shinsho 15px|link=Shinsho 15px|link=Shinsho 15px|link=Shinsho) all over? **That is Shinsho, a cheap, low-quality "conlang" which is actually just Japanese hiragana in Aurebesh characters from Star Wars. It exists mainly to give Yamatai a more "future-y" feel. *Why do you have so many star systems?! **The vast majority of them are uninhabited "filler" systems. Too many NS FT nations assume their inhabited systems are next to each other which is total bull. Can't I colonise them with space stations? Yes, and I have some uninhabited ones being strip-mined by drone miners and space platform settlements. However, consider that each platform has the population of a medium-sized city, and some planets are near-useless, like gas giants. The majority of these filler systems are just FTL waypoints, and not all have been found even. Who knows, more inhabitable systems may be in there somewhere... *Explain your FTL. **Yamatai is adaptable in this respect in that its FTL drives are vague and can be anything as the individual RP rules require. However, I do prefer the alcubierre drive, with "FTL beacons" placed by drones and explorer ships for navigation computers to handle inter-system or inter-planet travel. *Why do you use so much copyrighted material? **Like most other users on NationStates, I don't have access to or am unwilling to create my own images for things, there is too much to do manually. As I am not profiting from the use of such material and I doubt people are going to go hunting the internet to see if some random wikia user has used copyrighted material, I believe it is ok. *Why are there so many anime-like, unrealistic aspects of your FT nation?! I WANT HARD SCI FI! HIGH-TENSION SPACEFRAME STARSHIPS! **Sorry bro, you won't get much realism here. As you may be able to tell, this FT nation is influenced heavily by Anime as well as numerous soft sci-fi thing like Star Wars (primarily) and some games. *You said soft-sci-fi but your troops use bullets? You still have water-based ships?! You don't even have energy shields?!! I WANT SOFT SCI-FI! MULTI-KILOMETRE PLANET-DESTROYING SPACE STATION! **''Influenced'', not completely. I still follow some guidelines regarding realism, and while I do have some kilometre-plus starships, I try to avoid going too far into soft sci-fi territory like laser swords and the like. A good example of my technology level would be Halo's UNSC, with Star Wars-level starship weapons. Yamatai is supposed to be on the mid-low end of the FT technology scale. *Are you a Japanophile/Weeaboo/Asian Supremacist/Hentai watcher/etc? **No. I just like Japanese culture, and am aware of how flawed the country and its systems actually are. Also, too many FT nations are generic western-dominated nations with themes like "space communists" or "space Nazis". I felt it's time for "Space Imperial Japan", but a comprehensive, adaptive one instead of the random smattering I have RPed as in the past. As a side note, I am in fact Chinese. *You mentioned Tiandi as the home planet of your humans, and numerous Tiandi concepts exist. Is this nation affiliated with the Tiandi region or with the FTiandi regional project? **No, this is an independent project with no affiliation. I just am lazy and am using Tiandi's name and concepts to replace Earth concepts. Latest activity Category:Browse